Independent
by FairyHot
Summary: "You know Jace, one day you will find a girl who you ll really like even love and she will do the same to you as you doing to all thouse girls" he said "Alec it will never happen" Jace said "I am strong, independent, incredibly handsome man who don t need no wo-" he was cut off "Excuse me, can you please move, I need to get to my locker" the voice said and Jace froze as he turned.
1. Well shit!

**JaceP.O.V**

Jace woke up around seven o´clock. Today was another boring school day. He would break one more heart, then he will go to the bar, catch a hot girl and have sex. Then next moening she will have broken heart. Like always.

He got up from his bed and went in the bathroom to shower. After he was done he dryed his beautiful, golden hair and put on a black T-shirt and pair of black jeans. He then took his school bag and went downstairs. He took an apple and entered out of the house. His parent Ceilin and Stephan always were at work by the time he would go to school. He got in his new black and shiny BMW and drove to parked his car and killed the engine. He then entered out of the car and went straight to school. He went to his locker and met his friend Alec. Alec and Jace were best friends sience preshcool. Alec has a sister Isabell, his twin, she is seventeen years old and loves shopping very much. And they also has brother Max, he is sixteen and loves to read comics. Alec, Izzy and Max were practically Jace´s siblings. He would always spend time at their house.

"Hey Jace" Alec said as soon as Jace came near him.

"Hey Alec. What´s up?" he asked

"Nothing to special, but I heard that we have a new girl and boy in our school" Alec said

"Ok, I-" he started, but was cut off by another voice.

"Hey Jace" he turned and sawa girl. Oh, the one he slept yesterday with. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. She looked pretty hot. What was her name Bridget or Jen "I missed my boyfriend" she said wrapping herself around him.

"Where is he?" Jace asked and girl gigled as Alec rolled his eyes.

"He is standing right in front of me" she said and Jace pulled away.

"Sorry sweetie, but I´m not your boyfriend and you should know better that Jace Herendail doesn´t do relatianships. I even don´t know yourname" he said and saw girl´s eyes started tearing.

"My name is Mellisa you asshole" she said and stormed out. Alec chuckled behind him and Jace turned.

"Yes" he said. Alec shook his head.

"You know Jace, one day you will find a girl which you really like even love and she will do the same to you as you doing to all thouse girls" he said

"Alec it will never happen" Jace said "I am strong, independent, incredibly handsome man who don´t need no wo-" he was cut off second time.

"Excuse me, can you please move, I need to get to my locker" the voice said and Jace groan as he turned. As soon as he saw the girl who has this voice, he froze. She was the most beautiful, sexy and hot girl he ever saw. Wait beautiful, where did that came from. She was wearing short, black, jean shorts, white tank-top with writing "I am not insane one" in black letteres, black leather jacket and high-heel, black shoeswhich made her legs go miles. Her hair were red like fire and she has the most beautiful emerald-green eyes on earth. She didn´t have any make up like other girls, but she even didn´t need it. He couldn´t even imagine what he could´ve done to her. Jace snapped out of his daze as she said.

"Take a picture, it will last longer" my eyes widened at her and Alec chuckled near me "Now as much as I hate to repeat myself I´ll say can you please move out of my way."

Now Alec was laughing his ass out, everybody in the corridor froze and started watching them. Then Clary turned her head and looked at Alec. Her face lit up as she saw him, then suddenly she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. What the hell?

"Alec" the girl squeal. Alec smiled and wrapped his armes around the girl.

"Hey Clary Berry" he said "You know we are at school corridor?"

"Yes I know, but I missed you soo much" girl Clary Berry said then she jumped out of his armes "Where are Max and Iz?" she asked. Ok know it´s even more confusing.

"They are somewhere in school" Alec said

"I need to find them" she said. Jace felt like he was invisible.

"Ok, see you later. Oh can you put it in my locker" she said and Alec nodded "Password is 4452" she said and stormed away, leaving frozen and shoked Jace behind. Last thing Jace said before the bell ring is:

"Well, shit!"

o.O.o

Jace came in the class and saw Max. He was in the same class because he skipped 8th grade. Jace saw Max wave him and show on empty sit next to him. Jace smiled and came to him.

"Hey Max" Jace said while sitting next to him. Max had black hair, blue eyes and abs. He didn´t wear glasses anymore. He was nerd until he was thirteen, but now he was pretty.

"Hey, what´s up?" Max asked

"Nothing, just met this wired girl today, first she ignored me then she jumped on Alec and he called her Clary Be-" Jace said but was cut off.

"WAIT!" Max shout "Does she have red hair, green eyes and super hot?"

"Yes" he barely finished his sentense Max was out of class shouting "CLARY!" so everybody looked at him in shok. What was that?

In the middle of the class the door opened and Max with Clary Berry came in. Teacher looked at them with fury.

"Max go find a seat now" he said and showed on seat. Max nodded and went to there he was shown to sit. As soon as he was on his sit teacher turned to the girl and said "And who are you young lady?"

"I am Clarissa Morgenstain Mr Wailand" she said then turned to class "But I prefer Clary"

"And I would like you to go to the principal office" he said

"I am sorry I can´t" girl Clary said

"Why is that?" Mr Wailand yelled

"Because I already was there" she said

"When?" techer asked

"When we were gone for half a lesson" she said and then smirk "Amm, I wonder what did you Mr Wailand thought we were doing, making out in the bathroom?"

Max laughed like some of the students, but some of them gasped, mostly boys. What the hell is wrong with that girl? Mr Wailand´s face was as red as tomato. _Wow, that girl is something!_ Jace thought.

"Yea, she is" said Max near him.

 _Did he thought out loud!_

"Yes, you did" Max said again, Jace groan and went back to conversaition. He was amaized. It took him six month to make him look like that and she needed two minutes.

"Principal office now!" he shouted

"Whatever" Clary said and roled her eyes. She entered out of the room and Mr Wailand countinued the lesson. After five minutes Clary entered back in tothe classroom and behind her were Amatis Fairchaild the principal and Mr Graymark the owner of the school. Oh, she is in deep shit.

"Mr Wailand why did my step-daughter came to my sister´s office and said that you shouted on her?" Mr Graymark asked. Oh, Mr Wailand in a deep shit not her.

"Ah...ummm...she was late and she... she... Is she your daughter?" he was cut off

"No, her parents died three weeks ago, and what first thing you do shout at her?" he said. _God I love that girl! She has a temper. She would be amaizing in bed!_

"I... I... I didn´t know that she is your daughter and that her parents died three weeks ago" Mr Wailand said

"It doesn´t give you the right to shout at your students" Mrs Fairchaild said "Anyway please countinue the lesson and at the end of the day I would liketo talk to you"

"Yes ma´am" Mr Wailand said and Amatis and Mr Graymark entereed out of the room. Everybody´s mouth were open, even Jace was in shok. When he looked up at Clary she was smirking.

"Shut your mouths or you might catch flies" she said and went to an empty seat. She got some wolfs whistles on her way and what shoked Jace most is that he was one of them.

o.O.o

It was lunch time. Jace came in the bistro and saw red head at the end of the line. He came to her, took her hand and went to the start. He ordered two slice of pizza and two sodas. He paid and in the middle of the bistro she pull away and said.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I bought lunch for you and myself" Jace said in innocence voice. She reached for her wallet, but Jace put his hand on hers and said "What are you doing?"

"I am giving you money" she said

"You can do something better" Jace said with a wink. Now everybody were staring at them. She took a step toward him.

"Does that mean," she made a pause and bit her lip "you and me at the back of your car?" Jace grined and said:

"Yes" she rose her eyebrows, then took his sunglasses which were on his coular and lean. Jace thought she is going to kiss him, but she just whispered in his ear.

"Fuck off" then she put on his sunglasses and turned around. He saw her perfect ass going in direction of his table there are his friends were sitting. Everybody was still quet on their seats.

"What did she say?" he heard his friend Jordan say and put his hand over Jace´s shoulder.

"She... she... she said... she said fuck off" Jace let out and everybody burst out laughing "Shut up" he said and started going toward the table.

When he came he saw her sitting near Izzy and talking. There were sitting all his friend. Izzy, Alec, Max, Mia, Jordan, Sebastian, Bet, Jace, Magnus and Clary. As soon as he came near the table Izzy´s head shot up.

"Oh, hey Jace" she said and turned to Clary "Clary this is Jace" she said pointing at him "Jace this is Clary" she pointed at her.

"Hi" she said

"Hey" Jace said "Um, how do you guys know each other?"

"You remember like every summer we had to go to Paris?" Alec asked, Jace nodded "So, we had to go to her parents because they were best friend of our parents"

"Were?" Jace asked

"Yes stupid," Max said "Didn´t you listen on Math?" Oh, yea they...

"Oh, yea" he said and looked at Clary "I am sorry" Max, Izzy and Alec pale.

"Clary it´s ok" they said in unison "He didn´t mean it" Jace looked at him in confusian.

"It´s ok guys, really" she said, but Jace could see that it wasn´t.

 **New story!**

 **Should I countinue?**

 **What do you think heppen with Clary´s parents?**

 **R &R! F&F!**

 **Love ya! Thanks!**


	2. Friday

**JaceP.O.V**

It had been four days since Clary came to Jace's school. It was Friday, the best day of the week because there was soccer practice. Jace had three lessons with Clary. She was sitting at lunch with Jace and his group. Boys would literally start drooling when she would go through the corridor or enter a classroom. Jace was checking her out everyday and after that, he had to to hide in the bathroom for 15 minutes.

After lunch, Jace had science and because he was so lucky, he was in the same class with Clary. When he got to class, she was already there, sketching in her notebook. She was sitting at the back of the class alone, so he decided that she needed some company. He sat down and took his books out.

"Hey." Jace said

"Hi." Clary said without stopping sketching

"Do you like our school?" _Damn Jace, nice start!_ He mentally scolded himself.

"Yeah, it's ok." She paused, "But I like the people who are studying here far more." she said and winked at him.

"Oh." That was all Jace could say before teacher entered in class.

As soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of the lesson, Jace was out of the class because he had soccer practice. He changed in his practice clothes and walked onto the soccer field. What he saw nearly made his eyes pop out and jaw drop. It was his favorite redhead. Clary was wearing very, very short-shorts and spot bra showing off her perfect stomach with a belly piercing. Jace's eyes traveled her body and then his eyes found her face. She was looking straight in his eyes and smirking. Then she turned and ran away where half soccer team was. Jace recovered from his shock and ran after her.

When he reached her, he looked at her trying to find something that would push him away from her, but instead he found tatoos on her lower back, shoulder and neck. The one on her neck caught his attention. It was a sentence. "Scars can be seen outside, but not inside" and a year "2012". That made Jace think, _what the hell she has she gone through?_ Suddenly, she turned and Jace's heart skipped a bit. Right above her heart was a tattoo, the same as his. It was the Angelic rune.

"Ok, team. We have a new player." coach Verlac paused "She's from Paris and she was the best in her last school." _Wait, did he say SHE?_ "Please meet our new player, Clarissa." coach Verlac said as he pointed at her.

Everybody's jaw drop. No way she was playing soccer. She smirked again and said,

"Thank you, Tim."

"Wait, wait, wait." Mett said "Is she really going to play with us?"

"Yes." Clary said matter of factly. "Ok. Who here doesn't want me on their team?" she asked. Everyone except Alec, Max, Magnus, Simon, Sebastian and Jace put their hand up. "Fine. Let's play a game, Alec, Max, Magnus, Seb, Jace and I, versus all of you?" she said still smirking

"Ok." Matt said

"If I am going to win, on Monday in bistro you are going to beg me on your knees to forgive you, but if you are going to win you are going to have one wish. Deal?" she said sticking her hand out. Matt looked up and down her body and Jace immediately wanted to hide her. Wait, was Jace Herondale jealous? Of course not... or yes.

"Any wish?" Mett asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Clary smiled.

"Any." she confirmed and Matt shook her hand.

"Nice." he said. "Ok, guys get ready." he said as he turned around and ran away.

"Stupid, stupid boy." Jace heard Alec muttered to himself.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because he has no idea what he got involved with." Alec said. Jace was scared.

The game was finished and of course, Clary won. All the boys were staring at her right after she made the first goal and it also didn't help their concentration that they were drooling over her for majority of the game.

Clary ran up to her team and jumped on Jace, who happened to be the first one she saw. Jace at first was taken aback, but still hugged her. He realised that her legs were wrapped around his waist. Jace took a deep breath and let her go. Clary ran again and also hugged Sebastian, Simon, Alec, Max and Magnus.

"Thank you guys, I really like you for what you did." Then she turned to the rest of the team who were looking down and blushing. "I can't wait for Monday's lunch" she said smirking, and ran away with a sly grin on her face. He definitely needed to ask her out.

Jace exited the school and went straight to his car. It was next to the Lightwood's. When he came to his car, the first thing he saw was Clary. She was wearing black short skirt and white tank-top.

"So, Jace you wanna come to my house today for sleepover?" Clary asked

"Yea, sure" Jace said "but what about yo... ah... Luke?"

"Oh, it's fine, he's in Paris with my little and also my twin brother." she said

"Ok. What time?" Jace asked

"Now." she said "We're all going from school, but if you don't want..." Jace cut her off.

"No, it's fine do you need a ride?" he asked.

"Nope." she replied.

"Um, where do you live?" he asked.

"Just follow Izzy." Clary responded as she turned and walked the direction of bike, which was standing across Jace's car. Clary hopped on the bike and put her helmet on. _Wow!_ Was all Jace could think of at that moment.

o.O.o

Everybody was sitting in Clary's house on the floor playing "Truth or Dare" and drinking beer. "Everyone" included Izzy, Clary, Max, Magnus, Alec, Jordan, Seb and Jace.

"Clary, truth or dare?" Iz asked.

"Dare." she said.

"Ok... ummm... make out with Alec and make him turn on." she said.

"Iz, I am gay and have a boyfriend and we al..." Alec trailed and suddenly he went pale.

"What is it Alec?" Jordan asked.

"Nothing." Alec said immediately.

"Come on, Alec!" Iz begged.

"Magnus, are you going to be ok if tell them this?" Alec asked.

"Yes, because it happened, right?" Magnus said.

"Yes, it did and... and... and..." Alec stuttered.

"We had sex." Clary said "Was it so difficult to say?" Everybody looked at them in shock.

"But... but... but you are gay!" Iz said "When did it even happened?"

"It was on my sixteenth birthday." Clary said

"How?" Iz keep asking.

"God, Iz. Because first, she was super hot, second we were drunk and third, we were both virgins." Alec said.

"So I was hot." Clary smirked "But I remember someone telling me that I looked like a hooker." she said.

"Oh, fuck off." Alec said and everybody laughed.

"Ok, again. Clary, truth or dare?" Iz asked.

"Fine, truth." she said

"Ok, tell me the truth, did you sleep with someone from our school already, besides Alec?" Iz asked and Jace choked on his beer.

"Yes." she said and the whole group gasped.

"And who was it?" Alec asked and Clary smirked.

"Jordaaan." she sang. Jace looked at Jordan who was blushing now. Jace felt blood boiling in him. She slept with Jordan, not Jace, but Jordan. Wait, why was Jace so jealous again?

"When?" Alec asked.

"Well, we met in the morning near empty Luck's office and..." Clary trailed off.

"Wait, you did it in Mr Graymark's office?!" Izzy exclaimed with astonishment.

"Yes." Clary said

"Clarissa, can you live without sex for at least one month?" Alec asked, exasperated.

"Nope" she said. "Let's watch a movie and stop talking about my sex life."

Everybody nodded and sat on the couch. Izzy was sitting on Simon's lap. Alec and Magnus on another side of the couch and Seb with Jordan on the floor, because Clary was lying on Jace's lap. _This night is going to be long!_ Jace thought.

 **Hey guys I am really sorry I didn´t update for so long, the reason is I was in a car acident on 1st of January.**

 **So, yea sorry.**

 **If anyone have any ideas to this story you are more than welcam to write to me!**

 **And huge thank you to my beta _HeronFrayWood!_**

 **R &R! F&F!**


	3. Something

**JaceP.O.V**

Jace woke up. He looked around the room. Everybody was there, sleeping, except Clary. He stood up and went into the kitchen to drink some water. Jace saw his red-head cooking something and swinging her hips to quiet music which was playing from her iPod. When Jace finally decided to say something to her, Clary's phone rang. She looked at caller ID and turned off the music. She looked... nervous. _What nervous? Why was she nervous?_

"Hey, John." Clary said smiling.

"..."

"I am ok, thanks. You?"

"..."

"Yea sure, I can talk to him." Clary said nervously.

"..."

"Hey, sweetie. How are you?" _Sweetie? What in actual hell?_

"..."

"I am ok, you and Johnny are going to be here today." _Johnny, who the hell was that?_

"..."

"Yes, you will go straight to daddy's house." _DADDY'S HOUSE? What did that mean?_ "Do you remember your dad's name?"

"..."

"No, sweetie, you know that your father is Stephen." _What? Stephan? Ok, stop freaking out Jace, there are a lot of people called Stephan, right?_

"..."

"Ok, sweetie, I have to go." she said.

"..."

"I love you and tell Johnny, I love him too." she said, sounding close to tears. "Bye, sweetheart." she said and hung up.

 _What the hell?_ Jace thought. She couldn't be a mother. She was too young. And especially his father wouldn't cheat on his mother, could he? Yes, he was flying to Paris, but he couldn't... Oh God! Jace had a little brother and his mom was Clary, he was so screwed. He shook his thoughts off. It couldn't be true. But mostly he couldn't believe that she'd nearly cried. It wasn't an actual break down, but it was something. Jace put his infamous smirk on and cleared his throat. Clary turned on the sound, smirking back. She recovered pretty quickly, Jace thought.

"Morning." Clary said.

"Morning, beautiful." Jace said, even with everything in his head, he couldn't help but flirt with her. Clary just rolled her eyes.

"You want pancakes?" she asked.

"You can cook?" Jace asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I can and also I can prove it..." she said, smirking evilly. Suddenly, Clary shouted, "GUYS! I MADE PANCAKES!"

Jace heard footsteps and in three seconds, Alec, Izzy, Sebastian and Magnus were there, shouting at the same "Me first!". He looked over to Clary and saw her smirking.

"Seb, Mags, why are you here? Don't tell me you've ever tried her cooking?" Jace asked, confused.

"Yes, they did." Clary said. "I cooked for Seb when he lived with his grandmother in Paris right after we..." she trailed off and Jace looked at Sebastian who was blushing now. "and to Magnus," Clary continued "when I stayed over his house on Wednesday." she finished, but Jace didn't hear her. He was jealous and angry. She had slept with most of his friends, but not with him. It was unfair.

"Ahhhhh." Jace heard Izzy groan. "You slept with Seb, I should've known." she said. Jordan and Simon entered the kitchen.

"'Morning." They said.

"'Morning." Everyone answered.

"Here." Clary said and put eight plates with pancakes on the table.

"Pancakes!" Simon exclaimed like a six years old and started eating.

After they were done with breakfast, Sebastian and Jordan went home. Jace was sitting on the sofa watching a movie with Clary's legs on his lap and with the Lightwoods, Simon and Magnus, when his phone rang. He picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey."

"Hello, Jace." his father said.

"Hi, dad. What´s up?"

"We have dinner today. I would like you to invite the Lightwood children and some of your friends to come also." his father said

"Ok, dad, see ya." Jace hung up and then turned to everyone. "Guess we're having dinner at my place tonight."

o.O.o.

Jace was sitting in his bedroom, waiting for his mom to tell him to come down. He was thinking about his talk with Alec today.

"Jace, are you listening to me?" Alec asked.

"Yes, yes." he lied. Alec narrowed his eyes at him. "Fine, no."

"What´s wrong with you? You are not sleeping around and you always in your own world and I think the reason is because of a certain red-head." Alec said smirking.

"Alec, I don't like her." Jace lied.

"Oh but, Jace, you do." Alec said. "But you can keep telling yourself that you don't."

And it was true. He liked Clary. She had the most beautiful eyes on earth and she was stubborn like six years old... He was cut off by his mother's voice.

"Yeah, mom. Coming!" he shouted back

He went downstairs. There were the Lightwood family, his parents, Mrs. Fairchild, which was really strange, Simon, Magnus and finally, Clary. His eyes immediately went to the hand that was around her shoulder. It belonged to a tall pale blonde guy with green eyes. Next to him were two small boys around four years old, one with green eyes and another with blue eyes and both had black hair. They looked a little familiar, but Jace couldn't understand why. Stephen, his father suddenly appeared in the room and the two boys started shouting,

"Daddy!"

Jace's jaw fell open. He was right. He shook out of his trance as he saw his mother smile. Why the hell was she smiling? Both boys jumped on Stephen and hugged him. He hugged them back.

"Now, can someone explain to me what is going on here?" Jace asked, completely and utterly confused.

"I can." Clary put her hand up.

"No. I know you want to, but I also know how you'll explain." Celine said.

"Hey, I really want to. I have wanted to since Colin was born." she whined.

"Fine." Stephen said and put both boys down and turned to Lightwoods. "Can you go with them to another room, please?"

"Yes, of course." Robert said. "Come on, boys."

As soon as everybody except Stephan, Celine, Amatis, Clary and the pale blonde guy exited the room, they sat down on the sofa.

"So?" Jace asked after minute of silence.

"Ok, Jace." Clary started. "Those two boys are your brothers, but from a different woman. The one with blue eyes is James, he is four and from Amatis. The other one, the one with green eyes is Colin. He is three and from my cheater of a mother." she said, glaring at Jace's dad. "So, James is not related to me, but Colin is my brother by Jocelyn's line. Any questions?" she asked. Yes, a lot of questions, but at least she wasn't someone's mother.

"Yes. What the hell, dad? How could you do this mom?" He asked angrily as he turned to his father.

"Oh, I knew this would come..." he muttered to himself. "Your mom and I got divorced six years ago, but we couldn't tell you. Then I found Amatis, but she was married. Then her husband died and she was upset and..." He trailed off. "After a month of us dating, she said we should break up. I was very upset and when I went to Paris to visit Valentine, I slept with Jocelyn..." he was cut off by Clary

"That stupid cheater, my father died because of her!" she yelled, her eyes filled with anger

"Clarissa." the pale guy started.

"Don't." she said and put her hand up "You know she also cheated on him with Luke, that stupid whore." Jace had to admit she was adorable when she was angry.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern!" the guy next to her yelled.

"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, don't make me even more angry. You know that dad loved her and she treated him like trash!" she yelled back. So, the guy's name was Jonathan and he was Clary's brother. Jace let out breath of relief. Everybody looked at her. Once she calmed down a little, she nodded her head to Stephen to continue.

"Ok, so when I came back, Amatis was with James. I asked her who's he was and she said that I was the father. And then Clary told me about Colin." Stephen said. "After I decided that I would like to be with Amatis, we got married." he finished his story.

"But, first, why did you keep it secret and second why did James live in Paris?" Jace asked.

"First question, we didn't want to mention this to you, and second, because Amatis was too busy with her work and I couldn't bring him home." Stephen explained.

"Mom, what about you?" Jace asked.

"I am really happy for your father," she said looking straight into Jace's eyes "but we found different lovers and you have to understand that, ok?" Celine said.

"Fine." Jace said "But I'm still mad at you for not telling me. Any of this." He added.

"Ok, we hope you will forgive us." Stephen said in a mock hurt tone. Everybody laughed and only then did Jace realize that Clary was missing.

"Where is Clary?" Jace asked.

"I don't know." Stephen said and everybody started looking around them. Just then, John's phone rang.

"Hello?" John answered.

"..." someone said on the other line

"Yes, it's me." John replied.

"..." John paled.

"What? When? Where? How?"

"..."

"Yes, thank you. I will be there in ten minutes." he ended the call, still pale. He turned to everyone and said,

"Clary is in the hospital."

 **Thanks for reading! Thanks to my beta** ** _HeronFrayWood!_**

 **I know maybe a stupid chapter but that´s what I came up with.**

 **There is going to be Clace in next chapters!**

 **R &R! F&F!**


	4. Hospital

**JaceP.O.V**

Jace was sitting on a chair waiting for the doctor to finally show up. John was talking with Izzy, Alec and Simon. Magnus was sitting on chair talking to Max. Stephan, Amatis and Celine finally managed to calm James and Colin down. Maryse and Robert went to get them some food. Then someone cleared their throat and Jace, like everybody else, looked up to see doctor standing in the doorframe.

"Clarissa Morgenstern?" he said. Everybody stood up and the doctor's eyes widened. "Ok, she is fine. It wasn't anything bad,"

"What happened?" John asked

"She didn't see the light and got under the car," the doctor said "But she is fine now and she wants to see Jace Herondale if he is here, first."

"That's me," Jace said standing up.

"Follow me, please." the doctor said.

Jace looked over at John who just nodded his head. They came near Clary's room and the doctor said that he had to go. As soon as Jace saw Clary, his heart dropped a bit. She was pale as ghost, but her bright red hair were everywhere over the pillow. Her green eyes never shined so bright. He stepped into the room.

"Hi," Jace said.

"Hey," Clary said in a small voice.

"How are you?" Jace asked.

"Fine, but I don't like being in the hospitals. They remind me of bad memorizes," she said.

"Ok. Why did you wanted to see me first?" he asked.

"Because I owe you an apology," she said looking straight into his amber eyes.

"What?" Jace asked.

"I am sorry, it was unfair to you, I knew about your parents and didn't tell you," she said.

"Thank you, Clary." Jace said.

"Can we be friends?" Clary asked. Jace's heart skipped a bit again. She wanted to be friends, nothing more. Jace was hurt. He didn't want to be friends with her, he wanted more. Jace froze at his thoughts. Then suddenly he started thinking about her smile, about her eyes, her milky skin, her temper and that's when the realisation hit him. He liked Clary. He may be even falling for her, no he was sure he was falling for her, but she if wanted to be friends, then that's what they are going to be. He looked down at the beautiful girl next to him.

"Yes, sure we can be friends," he said with sad smile.

Then he lean down and kissed her forehead. He was shocked that he did it, but it was worth it. Her skin was cool and felt like silk under his lips. He pulled away and saw that she was smiling with her eyes closed.

"I should go," Jace said.

"No," Clary said as her small hand reached for Jace's, sending him chills down his spine "Can you stay until I fell asleep, please?" she said.

"Sure," Jace said and laid down next to her.

She immediately cuddled into him, resting her head on his chest. Jace smiled at that. Maybe, just maybe, he had the chance with her. After five minutes, he heard her study breaths. He kissed her forehead enjoying every moment of it. Then he looked at her lips. They were so close to each other; he needed only to lean over and their lips would touch. He started leaning very slowly, but he kissed only a corner of her mouth.

"Don't worry, love, I wouldn't dare to kiss you without your permission," he whispered to her. Then he stood up and entered out of the room.

o.O.o

"Alec, we need to talk." Jace said as he and Alec parked near Alec's house. Jace was going to have a sleepover at Lightwood´s house.

"Let's go to my room and we can talk." Alec said.

They entered out of the car and went into the house, with Izzy, Max, Maryse and Robert following behind. After Jace came out of Clary's room and said that she was sleeping everybody decided that it was time to go home. Alec asked if Jace wanted to stay at his house and he agreed. They entered Alec's bedroom and Alec sat on his bed while Jace sat on the chair.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Alec asked.

"I like one girl-" Jace started, but Alec cut him off.

"YOU LIKE SOMEONE!" Alec shouted. The door opened and Max and Izzy entered the room "Jace likes someone and wants to date her!"

"WHAT?" Max and Izzy said in unison.

"Relax, will you? No need for all of New York to hear. Yes, I like one girl, she is beautiful-" he was cut off again

"Beautiful. Jace, you have never said that about any girl. You're always saying hot or sexy, but never beautiful." Alec said. "Who are you and what did you do with my best friend Jace?"

"If you keep interrupting, I won't be able to tell you. So will you shut up and listen?" Jace asked. Everybody nodded and Jace continued "So, she is beautiful, funny, caring, kind and I never met someone like her." Jace finished.

"You got really bad, dude." Max said.

"I know," Jace said.

"Then why don't you just ask her out?" Izzy asked.

"That's not that easy." Jace said.

"Let me guess," Alec said with evil smile on his face "You like her, but she doesn't like you back, right?" Jace nodded.

"First of all," Izzy said "Who is she?"

Jace took a long breath before answering.

"Clary."

 **Thank you for all of you who is F &F and R&R and special thank you for my beta HeronFrayWood!**

 **Sorry it took me so long!**

 **F &F! R&R**


End file.
